


Brotherly love

by Yo_ya



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fratelli Incestelli, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_ya/pseuds/Yo_ya
Summary: Giuliano giaceva appagato con la sua ultima conquista tra morbide coperte, quando le cortine del baldacchino vennero aperte di scatto, lasciando filtrare un fastidiosissimo raggio di luce dritto nei suoi occhi, da un Lorenzo alquanto infastidito.L'odore di sesso e ormoni aveva impestato la stanza.-È ora che "la tua donna" torni alle sue faccende. Sono in ballo questioni di vitale importanza; vedi di renderti presentabile, Giuliano.--Che c'è non ti unisci a noi?- chiese il minore, accompagnando la battuta ad una potente pacca sul sedere del fratello che si ritrovò ad arrossire vistosamente.





	Brotherly love

**Author's Note:**

> La verità è che ho un problema.

Giuliano giaceva appagato con la sua ultima conquista tra morbide coperte, quando le cortine del baldacchino vennero aperte di scatto, lasciando filtrare un fastidiosissimo raggio di luce dritto nei suoi occhi, da un Lorenzo alquanto infastidito.  
L'odore di sesso e ormoni aveva impestato la stanza.  
-È ora che "la tua donna" torni alle sue faccende. Sono in ballo questioni di vitale importanza; vedi di renderti presentabile, Giuliano.-  
-Che c'è non ti unisci a noi?- chiese il minore, accompagnando la battuta ad una potente pacca sul sedere del fratello che si ritrovò ad arrossire vistosamente.  
La cameriera che aveva scaldato il letto di Giuliano si era rivestita in fretta e furia ed era fuggita via.  
-Dico davvero. Devi andare a Milano d-da...da Sforza e convincerlo a firmare il trattato.-  
Parlare era diventato particolarmente complicato, con Giuliano gloriosamente nudo davanti agli occhi e la spiacevole sensazione del calore sempre più vicino.  
Doveva andarsene da quella stanza.  
Cercò di concentrarsi il più possibile:  
-Vai a Milano e fai ogni cosa in tuo potere per portarlo dalla nostra parte. Ora. Devo andare.-  
Cercò di scappare senza mai abbassare lo sguardo sulla nudità del fratello, che tuttavia lo prese per un polso.  
-Che succede, ti metto in imbarazzo?-  
Giuliano stava giocando ma non si rendeva conto delle reazioni che era capace di provocare nel fratello.  
-Giuliano, Lasciami. Devo andare e anche tu.-  
Doveva controllarsi.  
Era così vicino...ormai Lorenzo era intrappolato tra il corpo nudo del fratello e la scrivania dietro di lui.  
"Ti prego, non il calore. Non ancora. Non con lui." pensava.  
"Non sono una bestia. Sono in grado di resistere."  
Giuliano era così vicino...il suo odore di maschio, di alpha, era così inebriante.  
Si rese conto che anche Giuliano stava annusando il suo odore.  
Aveva capito.  
Non era più in sé e sentiva la sua erezione premergli addosso.  
Lorenzo iniziava a sentire la testa leggera e di non essere più in grado di respirare correttamente.  
-Lorenzo...sento che hai bisogno di me.-

 

Lorenzo chiuse gli occhi.  
Non ce la faceva più.  
In quel momento si sarebbe fatto scopare volentieri anche da Jacopo Pazzi.  
Non doveva cedere a Giuliano. Non poteva, perché sapeva che se avesse ceduto, non sarebbe riuscito più a farne a meno. 

Prima di andare da Giuliano, conoscendo i rischi, aveva cercato di ridurre al minimo i bisogni del calore.  
Tuttavia, ora che si trovava davanti al l'alpha, quello era tornato a presentarsi dolorosamente, scatenato dalla semplice vicinanza col fratello. 

Neanche si accorse di Giuliano che lo prese per il polsi e lo bloccò ulteriormente contro la scrivania della sua stanza; sentì solo dei piacevoli brividi.  
-Andiamo Lorenzo...-  
Giuliano si chinò al suo orecchio.  
-Guarda in che condizioni sei... Gli occhi Lucidi, le guance arrossate, il respiro affannoso...-  
Iniziò a passare una mano sul suo petto, slacciando la camicia.  
-Sei così eccitato che potresti venire solo sentendomi parlare, non è vero?-  
Portò una mano al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e l'unica risposta che ebbe fu un gemito, da parte dell'altro.  
Spostò Le mani sul suo fondoschiena  
-Posso sentire quanto sei bagnato perfino dai pantaloni...-  
Un sussurro quasi disperato lasciò le labbra di Lorenzo  
-Ti prego...-  
Giuliano immediatamente lo fece voltare e piegare con il petto contro la scrivania, gli abbassò i pantaloni, e fece aderire il petto contro la sua schiena iniziando a strusciarsi contro le sue natiche.  
-Lo senti cosa mi hai fatto, Fratello?-  
Lorenzo sospirò, ormai rassegnato, e pregò nuovamente il minore, che non indugiò ancora e lo penetrò. Il biondo iniziò a muoversi subito velocemente, graffiando la schiena di Lorenzo e sussurrandogli le peggio cose all'orecchio.  
Quando venne, Giuliano uscì dal corpo del fratello e lo lasciò piegato contro la scrivania, lo sperma che ancora gli colava tra le cosce; gli baciò una guancia, per poi dire amabilmente, dopo essersi vestito:  
-A dopo, Fratello-  
E uscì soddisfatto, diretto a Milano. 

In meno di due ore, il calore era tornato a farsi sentire.  
Lorenzo si trovava ora nelle proprie stanze, accaldato e sdraiato a gambe aperte sul proprio letto, con tre dita spinte in profondità dentro di sé, nel Tentativo di trovare un sollievo che non sarebbe arrivato.  
Aveva bisogno di Giuliano.  
Ed era a lui che pensava, mentre si fotteva sulle proprie dita, il suo nome che gemeva. 

Tra un'ondata di calore e l'altra, piangeva. 

"Ho ceduto al più basso degli istinti...ho commesso un peccato imperdonabile...mi sono concesso a mio fratello, l'ho corrotto...mi sono lasciato usare solo per soddisfare i bisogni del calore...avrei dovuto fare di più, avrei dovuto trovare la forza di allontanarmi da lui e non permettergli di macchiare in questo modo la sua anima..."  
Erano questi alcuni dei pensieri che lo tormentavano, e capitava che ricominciare a toccarsi, sentendo e il bisogno, mentre ancora piangeva. 

Fu in questo stato che lo trovò Giuliano, quando ritornò.  
Singhiozzava e geme a il nome del fratello, mentre cercava sollievo con le dita. 

Si accorse troppo tardi che era ormai entrato; Giuliano si era già accostato al letto. 

-No...n-no, non di nuovo, ti prego...ti prego, non posso condannarti a questo...-

 

Giuliano lo zittì con un bacio. Un bacio dolce, delicato.  
-Mi prendo io cura di te...andrà tutto bene.-

Si era spogliato e lo aveva preso delicatamente, intrecciando le dita alle sue e guardandolo negli occhi.  
Era stato di una dolcezza sconvolgente.  
Lorenzo non fu in grado di fare altro che gemere e continuare a guardarlo, con gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime, salvo chiuderli appena quando una scossa di piacere lo attraversava. 

Vennero entrambi, sporcandosi a vicenda. 

Giuliano lo baciò di nuovo, per poi sdraiarsi al suo fianco e avvolgerlo in un abbraccio, continuando a coccolarlo. 

-Giuliano...che...che vuol dire?- la voce di Lorenzo tradiva le sue lacrime.  
-Vuol dire che non l'ho fatto solo per il calore, Fratello.-

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.  
> Forse.


End file.
